The Schuester's
by Unicorn2506
Summary: If the glee club were family


I DO NOT OWN GLEE

* * *

Emma's P.O.V:

I don't know how I do it but I raise 11 kids. Well me and my husband Will. There's our eldest Noah or 'Puck' as he likes to be called, he acts all tough but would do anything for his family and he's 18. Then Finn who came a year later, He's not the brightest and he gets angry easily but he's very good at sport and he's 17. Then the triplets, Sam, Brittany and Quinn. Sam's like a blond Finn except he doesn't get that angry. Brittany's not very smart either but what she lacks in brains she makes up for in the creative faculties. Quinn is the perfect child she's smart, pretty and sporty however she doesn't care much for anyone but Brittany. They're all 16. We thought we would stop there but soon after the triplets I fell pregnant with Artie there were some birthing complications which left him in a wheelchair but he's smart and nice to everyone and he's 15. Then I had the twins although they aren't a thing alike. Rachel's very loud and outgoing she loves musicals and singing. Then Santana who's always getting in fights at school and is very angry at everyone. They're 14. Then Will and I went on a trip to an orphanage and fell in love with Mercedes. She's loud but Rachel's louder. Mercedes is the biggest diva in the house. She's 9. When we went to pick Mercedes up from the orphanage to take her home we fell in love with an Asian baby called Tina and adopted her too. Tina's quiet and very smart she only talks to me, Will, Mercedes, Kurt and Noah. She's 8. Then I fell pregnant again with our youngest Kurt. He's like a male Rachel they spend hours just talking and putting on plays for everyone, he's 7. We live in a 5 bedroom house so everyone shares. The 3 older boys share a room, which they don't mind. Artie and Kurt share a room too but Kurt likes to sleep in with the girls so Sam tends to sleep in his bed. Quinn and Brittany share with Santana they get on well so it doesn't matter. Then Rachel, Tina and Mercedes share but it's pretty much Kurt's room too since he always sneaks in after they're in bed. Rachel says doesn't like sharing with the younger ones but she's always putting on performances with them and she likes the attention they give her. The older boys protect them all though so I never worry about them too much. Our house is tiny so everyone eats and showers at different times. We have to stick to a strict schedule because of all the clubs and activities everyone does. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Santana eat first and shower/bathe in the evenings. So Artie, Quinn, Brittany, Sam, Finn and Puck eat second and shower/bathe in the morning. Every child does at least one club. Finn, Puck and Sam play football and also have a band in the basement which they let the little ones join in with every so often. Brittany and Quinn are cheerleaders but Santana probably will be when school starts. Brittany also does dance classes and Santana does boxing to get out her anger. Artie is in chess club and in a theatre school. Rachel does dance, Singing, musical theatre and book club. Mercedes does singing. Tina does book club and Kurt does the same as Rachel. I stay at home during the week but work as a therapist at the weekend, Will's a Spanish teacher at the kids' high school. They don't mind him being there though. It's the last week of summer vacation so school starts again soon. I need to get 11 new school bags, 11 new outfits, 11 new shoes and 11 new coats. So I'm going out with the younger ones today to get there stuff.

Santana's P.O.V:

I was sitting on Brittany's top bunk watching TV with Britt when mom called on me "Santana we're going school shopping do you want to come?" She shouted. I was about to reply when I heard Quinn speak for me "No mom she's going to come out with me and Britt tomorrow" Quinn shouted from the bathroom. I looked at Britt to ask if that was true and she nodded "It's gonna be so fun Sanny! Q says that we can go to all the good shops like Hollister and Abercrombie to get your clothes and then to some other shops for your bag and shoes" Brittany said turning back to watch the show on the TV. "Cool" I said watching what was on. We were currently in pajamas and huddled in my quilt. Then Quinn walked in "Britt are you going to Dave's party tonight?" She asked. "Mom won't let us Q" Brittany said. "San can cover for us, _right San?_" She asked starting at me with her best HBIC stare. I nodded because I didn't want her to be mad at me "I'm not so sure Quinn I really don't want to get in trouble" Brittany said climbing down the bunk bed ladder to face Quinn. "You won't, don't be a chicken Britt" Quinn shot back. "Me and San were planning a movie day though" Brittany said. "Awww you and little Sanny pie were going to stay home like little babies and watch Disney films like the little babies you are" Quinn shot back. "That's mean Quinn" Britt said calmly. "Oh are you sticking up for the baby now?" Quinn asked. "That's it I AM NOT A BABY!" I shouted jumping off the top of my bunk bed and racing over to Quinn. "Oh yes you are Little Sanny pie" "I AM NOT A BABY!" I jumped up and down in anger. "Is the little baby throwing a temper tantrum?" She smiled smugly at me. "That's it!" I lunged forward and hit her. "You're gonna pay for that!" She said reaching to grab me but I ran out of the room and into Puck's stomach "What's going on cause some of us _were _sleeping!" He said angrily. "Santana hit me!" Quinn said looking at Puck. "Santana do you want to tell me why?" He said looking at me "She called me and Britt babies cause Brittany wants to watch movies with me instead of going to some party" I said truthfully. I looked at Puck and nodded so he knew I was being honest. "DAD!" He shouted to my surprise. A few minutes later dad appeared at the door to my room. "What do you want Noah?" he said looking around the room. "Quinn was trying to convince Britt to go to some party tonight, then called Santana a baby and tried to hit her" Puck said backing me up. I smiled at him and looked at dad "Quinn Schuester you are grounded for a week no parties or going out unless one of your brothers are there! Do you understand?" He said as if sounding as if he has memorized that sentence. Quinn nodded "Good now get dressed and you can go and help your mom get the little kids school stuff" Dad said walking out the room and back down the stairs. Puck grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him as Quinn stormed into the bathroom to get ready. She slammed the door and we burst out laughing. "Right you two stay out of her way you're on her hit list right now" Puck said walking out of the room. "I'm think I'm going to get dressed" I said walking over to my closet and pulling out some jeans and a top and walking to the other bathroom to get dressed. Once I was dressed I walked out to find Tina and Kurt crouching outside the door. "What do you creeps want?" I asked annoyed that they were being creepy. Tina whispered something into Kurt's ear "Still not talking Tina?" I asked. I kind of liked her she was sweet and didn't argue with me. "She said she likes your top" Kurt said as she smiled shyly at me. "Cheers I like your dress" I said looking at the purple dress she was wearing. She smiled again "Little kids come on let's go shopping now" Mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Bye Tana!" Kurt waved. "Wait I think I might come shopping with you guys" I said. Quinn wasn't going to take me anymore because I'd ratted her out and she was grounded so it was only legitimate that I went. "Wait while I grab my jacket" I said running into my room to grab my leather jacket and purse. "Bye Britt I'm going shopping!" I shouted running out the room and down the stairs followed by Kurt and Tina. "Mom I'm coming shopping now" I said climbing into the back of the minivan. "Ok sweetheart" She said helping Kurt do up his seat belt. She then turned and shouted out of the van door "Rachel hurry up!" before climbing out of the back of the van and into the front next to Quinn. Rachel appeared and saw me sitting there "What's she doing here?" she said pointing to me "I do have a name you know man hands?" I said staring at her and trying to annoy her. She just rolled her eyes and sat a in the row behind mom. "She decided to come and go school shopping with us isn't that nice?" Mom said smiling into the rear view mirror. Rachel rolled her eyes and did up her seat belt. Mom started driving "Mom can you please put on this CD?" Rachel asked. "Sure, Quinn please put that CD in for Rachel" Mom said. Quinn groaned when she read the CD title but put it in the player anyway. Rachel turned to me and smiled when the karaoke version of Defying Gravity came on. She started singing with Kurt while Tina, Mercedes and I rolled our eyes. This was going to be a long day.

Mercedes P.O.V:

When we got to the mall mom told us to stay close and don't get lost. "First we're going to get shoes so let's go to the shoe store" she said. We followed in an orderly line. When we got to the right store we walked in and sat down on some seat while we waited to be served. Kurt went first and got some really cool loafers. Then Tina picked some black pumps while Rachel picked some shoes that made her look like one of Tina's dolls but I didn't say anything. When it was my turn I chose some really cool sneakers that had zebra print on. Santana went next, she was in a really good mood and picked some converse that looked really cool with her jeans. "Quinn do you want some shoes?" Mom asked Quinn. I didn't really know why Quinn was here but she was in a bad mood so she just nodded and pointed to some pink ballet pumps. After the shoe store mom said we should go pick out bags. Tina and I wanted a bags from Claire's accessories so we went there first. Tina found a hello kitty backpack and I got a really awesome animal print tote bag. Kurt wanted this fluffy bag but mom said no and bought him a blue backpack from one of the sport shops instead. Rachel wanted this really pretty bag with a bow on but it was too much. That's the thing with there being so many of us we can't always get what we want because our parents don't have that much money to spend on us. Rachel ended up with a nice satchel instead though. Santana bought this black bag from h & m which alright but a bit plain. Mom had to go with Quinn to get her a bag so we all sat around the fountain in the center of the mall she told us to stay there and don't move. Santana and Rachel were joint in charge and everyone knew that wasn't going to end well. Tina started to fidget slightly so did Kurt. I sat in between them while Rachel and Santana argued about high school. I could make out Santana saying that Rachel was going to be a loner and Rachel called Santana a rude word. Tina and Kurt's fidgeting got worse "Can't you just sit still?" I said to the two moving around "I have to use the restroom" Kurt said "Same" Tina nodded quietly. I stood up and walked over to the pair arguing. "Kurt and Tina have to go to the bathroom" I said interrupting their argument. Santana rolled her eyes and looked at Rachel. "Fine I'll take them" Rachel huffed walking over to them and walked off towards the restrooms. Santana laughed and sat down next to me on the fountain. "So looking forward to going back to school?" She asked me. I just shrugged I hadn't really thought about it. "Don't worry it's going to be fun" she said patting me on the back. Rachel and the others returned then mom and Quinn after that the day went quickly. We got lunch at McDonalds and new clothes and coats and then went home.

Rachel's P.O.V:

The shopping was fun we got back at about 3 so we had time to get everything put away for dinner. I got knee socks, a sweater and a new skirt for school as well as some new shoes, a nice satchel and a pink coat. When we got home I went up to my room and to my closet to put away my clothes when Tina came in. "Hi Rachel!" She smiled at me "Do you want to play dolls with me and Kurt?" I sighed when will she learn that I'm 14 not 4. "Tina I'm too old for dolls now!" I said "You can play whichever one you want?" She smiled desperately. "Ask Cedes ok?" I said getting her to clear off. "Fine!" She huffed walking out of the room with a box full of her dolls. I looked around our room. There was Tina and Mercedes bunk bed against one wall then my bed under the window opposite. We each had a small closet where we kept our favorite clothes but our other ones are in the basement. In the middle of the room is Kurt's mattress because he insists that he must sleep with us because Artie isn't as nice as us. It's not fair! It annoys me that I'm treated younger than I am. Santana's treated likes she's 14 I'm not! Finn poked his head round the door "Hey Rachel me and the boys are going down to practice in the basement and we need a singer because you're the best!" He smiled. "Ok" I shrugged following him down the stairs into the basement. Noah and Sam were already there. They played guitar and Finn played the drums. They could all sing too but they let me do it which was nice. The basement has three rooms the den which you walk straight into, the closet space where all the clothes are and the music room where we play music. The room's sound proof so we don't annoy anyone when we sing. "Alright Rach?" Noah asked. I shrugged "Can we just play today I'm not feeling too great" The boys nodded and handed me a sheet of lyrics. After an hour or so Kurt came down and told me I had to eat dinner. I went upstairs and into the dining room where Tina, Mercedes and Santana were sitting. "Where were you Dwarf?" Santana shot at me. I didn't answer hoping she'd leave me alone. I sat next to her and started to eat my macaroni cheese. She poked me in the ribs "What!?" I shouted at her. "Someone's in a bad mood" she said "Where-Were-You?" She asked slowly as if I was stupid. "Why do you want to know anyway?" I asked so she could tell I was annoyed. "Cause if you were doing something fun I could come and ruin it for you" she poked me in the ribs again. "Stop it Santana!" I shouted at her. She did it again and I stood up and walked out of the dining room and into one of the upstairs bathrooms because that's about the only peaceful place in this house. I locked the door and sat on the edge of the bath. I sat just staring at the wall trying to think about what to do to Santana. Then there was a knock in the door I opened it and Brittany was standing there. "Hey what's wrong Rachel?" She asked me when she saw me. "I'm treated like a child in this house!" I shouted at her making her wince. "I'm sorry but it makes me mad sometimes that me and Santana are the same age and she gets treated like she's older than me and treats me like that too". Brittany just hugged me "it's ok Rachel I used to feel the same" I looked at her "You did?" I asked amazed that she was treated like that. "Yeah Quinn always acted and still does like she's older than me it bums me out sometimes but there are advantages to it" Brittany smiled at me. "Really like what?" I asked wondering what these were. "Well people like younger people and take care of them more. Also you get help from people they want to help you too and at school also mom sometimes buys me more clothes too but shhhh" Brittany said staring at me "thank you Brittany for that" I smiled to her. "And take no notice of San she's just angry because Quinn wants to kill her" She giggled. We went back downstairs to find mom in the kitchen "Rachel Barbra Schuester where do you think you went? Running off in the middle of dinner? I put your food in the oven to heat up again but if you pull something like that again don't expect anything like this" Mom said angrily. She doesn't get angrily easily "Yes ma'am. Where is everyone else?" I asked. "In the den watching American Idol" She said handing me my food. That was my favorite show I sighed and ate my food.

Artie P.O.V:

We sat in the basement watching American idol. I was sat in my chair whilst everyone else was on the sofa. It was 6:30 which meant the little ones would be going upstairs to get ready for bed soon and us older ones would be getting dinner. I mom came down stairs and took up the little ones. That meant we could eat. Sam came and hooked my chair up to the machine that I have to get up and down. I wheeled into the dining room and started to eat my Mac and Cheese. "So Quinn did you have fun today at the mall?" Finn asked winding her up. "Shut up Finn" She said through gritted teeth. "Did you get a backpack from Claire's like Tina too?" Puck said joining in. "Shut up Puck this is your fault if you didn't tell the wrong side of the story then I wouldn't be grounded and I would currently be getting ready with Britt" She angrily glared at Puck. "I told you I'm not going to Dave's party!" Britt shouted causing all us boys to laugh. Quinn looked livid "What do you mean you're not going I got you a really nice outfit today at the mall so you could go tonight!" there was a chorus of oooh's from the rest of us. "No I said that I wanted to watch movies with Santana!" Brittany shouted back. They both huffed and turned away from each other to eat their food. The rest of us held in our laughter. After dinner we went down to the basement to watch some film that Sam had bought, while Brittany went to help with the little ones

Brittany's P.O.V:

I helped clean the dishes with Quinn in silence before she announced she was going to watch the movie with the boys. I put everything away before going to help get the little ones in bed. I walked into the bathroom where Tina and Kurt were in the bathtub covered in bubbles. "What are you doing?" I laughed at them "Playing hats" Kurt stated "You can play too" he said handing me some of the bubbles out of the bath. I took them and blew them into the air so it looked like it was snowing. They looked amazed and wanted more but I had to tell them no because they had to get out of the bath. "That's not fair!" Kurt protested "But Mercedes, Rachel and Tana need to have baths too" I told him. He nodded "Tina you get out first though" Kurt said pushing Tina. "Kurt no pushing!" I shouted at him. "Sorry Brittany" He pouted. Tina then stood up and I wrapped her in a towel. Kurt got out and I wrapped him in a towel too. "Get your Pajamas and meet in my room" I told them as we exited the room. I went into my room to find Santana sitting on my bed staring at the ceiling. "Tana?" I asked, she jumped and looked at me "Sorry I'll get down" She said sitting up. "Actually I was wondering if I could use your bed so I can dry Tina's hair" I asked. She nodded and turned on the TV. She put on some music channel and started singing along to it so I started dancing. Tina stood at the door and clapped along. Kurt came in and sang and danced with me. When the song finished I called them over to Santana's bottom bunk. "Right Tina I'm going to do your hair all nice and Kurt you can be the translator" I said plugging in a hairdryer and pulling Tina onto my lap. "I can talk you know I do speak English" Tina said. Santana jumped off the top bunk "You just spoke to Britt!" She danced excitedly. "I just choose not too because I draw less attention to myself" She smiled at us. We nodded and I started drying her hair while Kurt looked around the room. Once her hair was dry I put in two neat braids and helped her into her pajamas. Then we danced around until Kurt and Tina were tired. I left Tina in my room with Santana while I took Kurt into his room. "Kurt if you stay in your bed tonight I'll dance with again and see if the boys will let you in the band" I told him watching his eyes light up at the deal. He nodded as I tucked him in "Night Kurt" I said turning off the light "Night Brittany" he said as I shut the door. I went into my room to find Tina and Santana singing to some song on the TV. "Wow Tina you can sing too?" I was shocked at her many talents, she shyly nodded. "Come on let's go put you to bed and we can sing and dance more tomorrow" I said. "Can I come and put you to bed too?" Santana asked. Tina nodded again and we walked into her room where Rachel was belting out a Broadway song. Santana rolled her eyes and turned it off. "Hey I was practicing to that" Rachel stropped. "Well it's time for Tina to sleep" I said helping the younger girl on to her top bunk. "Fine" Rachel said "I've got to shower now anyway" she said grabbing her wash bag and pajamas before storming out the room. "Night Tina" I said tucking her in and kissing her on the head. Santana did the same and we turned off the light then left the room. When we were back in out room I looked at the clock. It was 8:30 and the party would be starting now. "Hey Britt" Santana said "yeah?" I responded. "What happened between you and Quinn?" She said. I looked up at her and wondered how she knew "Sam texted me about dinner and know Quinn's acting all victimized and crying downstairs" Santana said. I rolled my eyes "She was being a bitch and thought that I was going to Dave's party so she bought me an outfit" I shrugged. "Why does she want to go to this party so bad?" Santana asked "I have no idea" I said "Tana you should go shower now cause mom's in a bad mood thanks to Rachel". She looked angry for a second then grabbed a towel and pajamas and walked off. So I watched One Tree Hill on TV.

Finn's P.O.V:

We were sitting in the den watching some horror movie that Sam had bought while Quinn was complaining about Brittany and Santana. We were ignoring her like always. "And then Santana hit me she hit me!" She shouted. I was paying attention now "Santana hit you!" I jumped up. "Only because Quinn called her a baby" Puck argued back "Yeah still no excuse for violence though!" I shouted back. I was getting angry, that was no reason to hit someone. "Right I'm going to go and have a little talk with Santana then" I said standing up and going up the stairs. "She'll just hit you back dude!" Sam shouted. I rolled my eyes and continued to climb up the stairs. I went into The girls room and saw Britt sitting on her bed watching TV "Hey Finn! How may I help you" she greeted me. "Where's Santana?" I asked bluntly. "In the bathroom why?" She was being the oblivious Brittany like always. "Because I heard that she used violence on Quinn" I said angrily. "Yeah Quinn told us we were stupid babies so Santana got angry" She shrugged. I sighed and walked out and back downstairs. "How did your little talk with San go?" Artie asked. "She was in the bathroom" I said sitting down to see they were now watching some talk show. They all laughed and I sighed ignoring them, turning my attention to the screen.

Quinn's P.O.V:

It got to 11:00 and I went upstairs to get ready for bed. Brittany was watching TV and Santana was asleep. I snuck in and grabbed some shorts and a t-shirt then went to get ready in the bathroom. I just wanted to sleep I do my best thinking in my sleep. I got changed, brushed my teeth and washed my face then went back to the bedroom. I looked at Brittany's eyes glued on the screen and laughed to myself. I couldn't be mad at her for long, so I climbed up and sat next to her on her bed "I'm sorry Britt I shouldn't have mean to you earlier. I just wanted to been seen as popular when we got back to school" I said hugging her. She looked at me and hugged me back "Ok but can you apologize to San too because I think she was upset too" She said turning her attention back to the screen. Santana was upset? I felt bad and decided to apologize tomorrow morning. I climbed back down the ladder and into my bed. I could hear the boys coming upstairs to bed. Then mom and dad poked their heads in and told Britt to go to sleep. Which she did after another episode of whatever she was watching. Then I finally fell asleep once the house was quiet.

* * *

Should I continue? Review please and I might continue


End file.
